


[11] [판윙/코미디/15금] 조온-나, 조온-니. -- 힘내! 한국어선생님.

by fanfictioning



Series: [리얼물] 그들의 이야기 [11]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioning/pseuds/fanfictioning
Summary: (설명)니가 좋아, 조온-나.





	[11] [판윙/코미디/15금] 조온-나, 조온-니. -- 힘내! 한국어선생님.

"혀엉."

"왜, 관린아."

"저, 이 노래 좋아여. 같이 들어요."

"어, 뭔데?"

"이거, 그. 존니? 존나"

"...뭐?"

"존나존니? 그거여."

"...아, 윤종신선배님의 '좋니', 그거? 관린아, 그건... 그렇게 말하는 게 아니라."

"네, 마자여. 윤종신-서배님. 존나. 그거, 좋아요. 존나."

"아니... 관린아. 너, 그렇게 말하지 말고. 조온-니. 조온-니. 나 보고, 봐. 따라해봐. 조온-니."

"조온-나. 조온-니. 그죠?"

"...아니, 너 진짜 이러다가 큰일난다. 야, 보라고. 내 입을. 조온-나. 아니아니, 아씨. 나 왜 이래. 말고, 이거 말고."

"조온-나. 내 그거, 맞아요. 좋죠? 조온-나."

"아씨. 관린아! 그거 아니라고, 존나...아. 아이고, 젠장."

"어! 지훈형, 나뿐 말 썼서요. 벌금~ 벌금~. 어서네여."

"...너. 야, 이관린. 너, 알고있지. 지금, 일부러 그런거지."

"네? 몰요? 저 한국말, 마니 부촉케서."

"이.관.린. 너 이리와, 한 대 맞자. 어디서, 형을 놀려. 이시키."

"헤헤, 눈치챘서여? 조온-니. 조온-니. 저, 탕연히 알죠, 이거. 저 한국말 나쁘지 아나요."

"너... 너 때문에 내가 못살아..."

"왜요? 저 어때서. 저, 좋아여? 조온-나?"

"으이구, 그래 좋다. 조온-나. 됐냐?"

"헤헤, 네. 저도 형 좋아해여. 조온-나."

"너, 진짜. 그러지 마. 이러다가 큰일난다."

 

***

 

다음 주, 뮤직뱅크 스페셜 MC. 라이관린과 박지훈.

"예, 안녕하세요. 오늘 스페셜 MC를 맞게 된, 박지훈."

"라이꽌린, 입니다."

"네, 지금 만나보실 무대는. 오직, 뮤직뱅크에서만 만나보실 수 있습니다. 바로, 가요계 대선배님. 윤종신 선배님의 스페셜 무대인데요."

"여러분의 성원에, 보답, 할려고."

"특별히 오늘만! 무대에 서신다고 합니다. 자, 그럼 만나보실까요. 윤종신의-."

그 순간, 섬뜩한 생각이 내 머릿 속을 스쳐지나갔다.

이관린, 너. 설마...

아니지?

초고속카메라처럼, 온 세상이 느려졌다.

"조오오오옫--,"

제발.

제발.

제발, 관린아. 안 돼.

관리나아아-

"----니. 만나보시죠."

...아.

아...나, 얘 때문에 못 살아, 제 명에.

카메라는 무대로 넘어가고, 난 흘깃 위로(젠장) 관린이를 보았다.

능글능글한 눈망울이 나를 바라보고 있었다.

"왜여, 혀-아?"

"너... 조용히 해. 숙소가서, 숙소가서. 얘기하자."

"네에~. 알겠씁니다아."

나 박지훈, 19세.

두 살 어린 연하, 17살 외국인 남자친구와 교제 중.

하루하루, 천국과 지옥을 오르락내리락 한다.

조온-나.

 

 

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> ***
> 
> 픽션입니다. 사실아니에요.  
> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents either are products of the author’s imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental. All characters and events in this fiction--even those based on real people--are entirely fictional.
> 
>  
> 
> ***
> 
> 안녕하세요, Jamie 입니다.
> 
> 모두 읽어주신 분들, 감사드립니다.
> 
> (꾸벅).
> 
> 읽으시고 느낀 점, 생각하신 점들. 댓글로 달아주세요~.
> 
> 다시 한 번, 읽어주셔서 감사합니다.
> 
> (꾸벅).


End file.
